Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by spazmoid
Summary: Sora stared at Riku with a confused expression. Riku was actually worried about something?


Sora stared at his white-haired partner absent-mindingly. Maybe his hair was white because he worried too much. "Hey Riku," he whispered rather loudly.

Riku, the older of the two, sighed and closed the book he was reading."What?" He looked at Sora who was now twirling his pencil. If he was not so used to Sora doing this he would be annoyed.

"What do you worry about?" He was now tapping his pencil. He probably was not even doing it consciously. A random act out of nervousness and maybe the fact he was used to constantly moving. Riku had always considered him an unchecked case of ADHD.

Riku was shocked by the question although he managed to hold that same apathetic expression. No amount of time could ever get him used to Sora's random questions. A thought quickly rushed though his mind. He dismissed the thought along with a slight blush hidden with a cough behind his hand. "What do I worry about? What kind of question is that?" He resumed reading his book.

"Just wondering..." Sora was quickening the tapping. Tip-a-tapa. Tip-a-tapa. He bit his lip before he said what he was thinking next. "Your hair is white and usually when someone's hair is white it's because they worry too much, so I just thought!" he blurted without any thought. His words rushed together because he had tried to hold them in a bit too long. Riku burst into laughter. He was lucky they were alone in the library. If Zexion had been there he would have immediately shushed them.

Sora turnt red in embarassment. "Why are you laughing?" He knew he should not have said anything. He stared at Riku in both astonishment and awkward embarassment. It was not common for Riku to just laugh like this. He hardly even smiled except for the rare moments with him. Riku looked so... different when he laughed. "It makes sense!" he yelled back in defense.

"You're right. It does." Riku gave Sora a small smile that quickly disappeared into his normal nonchalance. Sora missed his laugh. "If I tell you what I worry about will you promise me something?" His face was serious as he glared holes into Sora.

Sora stared at Riku with a confused expression. Riku was actually worried about something? Sora ceased tapping his pencil and let it silently roll down to the end of the table where it stopped. Grades? Nope. Riku was in second next to Zexion for valedictorian. Family? Sora mentally shook his head. Riku basically lived alone since his parents thought he was responsible enough for his own place. "Sure," he answered with curious eyes. "Anything. You're my best friend aren't you? We can tell each other anything," he said, ending the statement with a warm grin.

Riku smiled back. It was just as faint as before. "You have to promise to be my friend. Always." Although Riku's composure seemed solid, Sora still thought he heard an edge of desperation in his voice.

Sora merely nodded. What could Riku possibly say that could make him think otherwise? Riku took a deep breath then indicated for Sora to come closer. "He must not want anyone to eavesdrop on the conversation," Sora thought to himself forgetting they was alone in the library. He crawled over the table and laid down stretched out in front of Riku. "What is it?" he whispered right to Riku. They were about an inch apart. If he leant in a bit more their foreheads would touch.

Riku whispered something beneath his breath. He whispered something so low that despite their close proximity Sora still could not hear. He looked up somewhat nervously and only now saw how close they were. Sora stared at him with curious eyes. His mouth hung a bit open as he breathed.

He stopped thinking then. With a soft gentle stroke he lifted the bang from Sora's eyes. "Riku? What are you-," Sora was cut off by the meeting of their lips. It took a while for the shock to settle in. Sora pushed Riku away from him and in the process also pushed himself off the table. Sora was speechless. He stared up at Riku incredulously who also looked pretty confused on what just happened.

"Sora?" Riku stepped toward him. Sora cringed instinctly. He saw the pain that crossed Riku's face when he did so. "Sora?" Riku bent down in front of Riku and lifted his hand to his cheek. Sora could feel heat rising to his neck. "I'm sorry," Riku lifted his hand back down before actually making the contact.

Sora hated to see him sad like this. "You have nothing to be sorry for!" Sora said managing to get himself off of his butt and onto his knees. He grabbed Riku's hand and clasped it in his. "I have no idea why you did what you just did, but you didn't hurt me at all." He rambled on as he continued, "I mean. That was what you were going to say right?"

He grinned at Riku. "You always told me actions speak louder than words."

Riku's face turnt red which contrasted highly with his lightly tanned skin. It was his turn to be shocked now as Sora held his hand firmly and leant forward. He rested his other hand on the carpet between Riku's legs as he kissed him on the lips. He inched forward onto his knees a bit more and pressed himself to Riku before deepening the kiss. He only pulled away when he felt his lungs practically burning.

Riku's face might have been flushed a moment ago, but now it had stretched to even is ears. "Sora... W-what..."

"That's my reply."


End file.
